Mattias Weinhandl
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Ljungby, Sweden | draft = 78th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1999 }} Mattias Weinhandl (born June 1, 1980) is a Swedish professional ice hockey right winger, currently playing for HC Dynamo Moscow of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) on loan from Linköpings HC of Elitserien. Weinhandl was drafted 78th overall by the New York Islanders in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. He has played 182 career NHL games for the Islanders and the Minnesota Wild, scoring 19 goals and 37 assists for 56 points. He overcame a serious eye injury in 1999 to make the Islanders two seasons later. Playing career On November 13, 1999, the 19-year-old Weinhandl was playing for team Sweden in a game against the Czech Republic in the U20 Four Nation Tournament. Approximately 51 minutes into the game, Weinhandl was struck in the left eye by Czech player Michal Travnicek's stick. The incident came mere seconds after Weinhandl hooked Travnicek in the hip area to prevent him from getting past him. Travnicek fell down and upon rising, assaulted Weinhandl with his stick, aiming it in a way that it would reach under Weinhandl's half visor and strike the Swede in the face. Weinhandl's forehead was fractured and his vision was reduced by 30%. The International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF) judged the incident to be an attack and banned Travnicek from participating in international play for three years. NHL New York Islanders Weinhandl broke into the NHL during the 2002–03 season. He tallied his first NHL point (an assist) in his first NHL game on November 4, 2002 against the Calgary Flames. He picked up his first NHL goal 23 days later on November 27,2002 against the Ottawa Senators' goalie Patrick Lalime. He played in that season's YoungStars game, which took place in Sunrise, Florida during the All-Star break and picked up a goal and an assist. He missed a number of games during the early part of the season due to a sprained shoulder, but finished the year with 23 points (6 goals, 17 assists) in 47 games. The following season, Weinhandl was forced to start the season for the Islanders' minor league team, the Bridgeport Sound Tigers to rehab an ankle injury that kept him out of the 2003 playoffs and required surgery over the summer. Upon being deemed fit to play for the Islanders, Weinhandl played for the most part on a line with Alexei Yashin, and notched 20 points (8 goals,12 assists) in 55 games. Minnesota Wild Upon returning from his 2004–05 campaign in Sweden, Weinhandl was quickly signed to a 2 year, 1.6 million dollar contract to keep him with the Islanders. Weinhandl played mostly on the team's fourth line. He recorded 6 points (2 goals, 4 assists) in 53 games for the Islanders before he was waived and claimed by the Minnesota Wild on March 4,2006. In 15 games for Minnesota, Weinhandl picked up 2 goals and 3 assists. In the 2006–07 season, Weinhandl was a healthy scratch in 13 of the team's first 28 games (missing an additional 3 games after suffering a concussion) before being waived by the Wild on 2006-12-08. He went unclaimed and was assigned to the Wild's minor league affiliate in Houston on December 9. Before being sent down he tallied 1 goal and 1 assist in 12 games. AHL Houston Aeros Weinhandl found some success in the minor league. He played in 48 games with the Houston Aeros, scoring 18 goals and 27 assists with a total of 20 penalty minutes. During that span he had several multi-point games, including four assists in one of the final games of the season. Elitserien Modo From the 1999–00 season to the 2001–02 season, Weinhandl played for Modo in the Swedish elite league Elitserien. His first season there, he was on a very successful line with Daniel Sedin and Henrik Sedin, now of the NHL's Vancouver Canucks. The line was dubbed "Line 19", as Weinhandl and both Sedins were 19 years of age at the time. He returned to play for Modo again in the 2004–05 season due to the NHL lockout. Weinhandl led the team in scoring with 46 points (26 goals and 20 assists) in 50 games and was third in the league in points, behind only Henrik Zetterberg of Timrå IK and Kristian Huselius of Linköpings HC and tied with Shawn Horcoff of Mora IK. Linköpings HC Weinhandl signed with Linköpings HC on April 22, 2007. He received a 2 year deal worth 7.2 million Swedish kronor, with an option for a third year. During the 2007–28 season Weinhandl enjoyed a good return to Sweden, scoring 35 goals to win the Håkan Loob Trophy. He also netted 27 assists for a total of 62 points, second in the league only to his line mate Tony Mårtensson. Weinhandl drew the attention of the Russian Super League and on April 23, 2008, it was announced that he would be loaned out to HC Dynamo Moscow in the Russian Kontinental Hockey League for the 2008-09 season. That same day, he also signed a contract extension with Linköping, ensuring his return and keeping him in LHC's possession through 2012. After LHC's early exit in the 2009 Elitserien playoffs, it seemed that the team would bring back all of their loaned players, including Weinhandl. However, it was announced on April 14 that Mattias would be staying with Dynamo Moscow in Russia for another season. KHL HC Dynamo Moscow Weinhandl's first season in Russia was not quite as successful as he might have hoped. He suffered a knee injury late in the pre-season that caused him to miss the first fourteen games of the season. He finished the regular season with 16 goals and 17 assists in 41 games. Dynamo was a participant in the 2008 Spengler Cup that took place in December 2008. Mattias, along with his teammate Dmitry Afanasenkov, led the tournament in scoring with seven points apiece and helped Dynamo win the tournament for the second time in their history. Weinhandl elevated his game in the 2009 KHL playoffs, scoring sixteen points in twelve games, and was among the statistical leaders in several offensive categories. In addition, he was named the league's best forward in the month of March, based on his play in the playoffs. The team made it to the semifinal round, where it was eliminated by the eventual Gagarin Cup winner, Ak Bars Kazan. Weinhandl will be returning to Dynamo Moscow for the 2009-2010 season. International play Sweden }} Weinhandl has played for Sweden's national time often in his career, including the 1999 IIHF World U20 Championship, and the IIHF World Championships in 2002, 2005, 2008, and 2009. Weinhandl was among the top scorers in both the 2008 and 2009 tournaments, ending up tied for third in total points each year. In 2009, he helped the Tre Kronor win bronze, their first medal since winning the gold in 2006. References *Michal Travnicek of Czech Republic receives long suspension Account of Weinhandl's eye injury *300 000 i månaden Information on Weinhandl's signing with LHC External links * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) player Category:Linköpings HC player Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:MoDo Hockey player Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Swedish hockey players Category:Dynamo Moscow player Category:IIHF Player